Hot Blooded
by cas15
Summary: Something has set Natsu's blood on fire with need and this sparks a flame in Lucy as well. What will happen when he loses control and what happens when she no longer wants to stop him? This feverish tension brings the whole guild into learning more about the dragon slayers and drags our other dragons into this hot mess with it. They're all fired up now. NaLu WIP
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Welcome to my first story. At this point I don't have a Beta to help me out, because I am still casually trying out this writing thing. Please forgive and grammatical or spelling errors, but if there is anything especially egregious, please let me know.

Thank You!

Cas15

* * *

Natsu's breathing quickened for a moment as he closed his eyes and turned around. His normally carefree face was riddled with lines of frustration and anger. Lucy's eyes widened in fear and sadness hearing a low growl tear menacingly from the dragon slayer's throat. He opened his eyes, normally a deep and warm onyx, now streaked with molten gold.

"N-Natsu? What's wrong? What did I do?" She tentatively reached out for her partner's shoulder, biting her lower lip. She looked at his shoulder and a small gasp escaped her lips. Scales. There were scales beginning to appear on his skin, leaving a beautifully dangerous shine as each piece of draconic skin caught the light.

"I'd back up slowly, Bunny-Girl." Gajeel's voice ground out in a gruff command. Lucy looked back over her shoulder at him but jumped a little when Natsu's growl became louder and more feral. "Don't look away from him Blondie! Just back up. Slowly." The iron dragon slayer kept his eyes on the wild fire mage as Lucy started to take a few careful steps back.

"Gajeel? What is going on?" Lucy kept her eyes nervously trained on her best friend as she asked for information. She'd seen Natsu like this before, but never in her direction. She kept taking small steps backward, no more than a few inches at a time. The farther she stepped away however, the more her best friend seemed to bristle.

"I'm not sure. I've never seen him do this before. I think we should get the old man to help out." The slayer flashed a brief hand signal behind him and his feline companion, Lily, nodded quickly and flew towards the guild hall just a few hundred feet down the road. "Help is on the way Bunny Girl. Just keep coming towards me nice and slow."

Lucy tripped a little on a small stone she could not see as she stepped back and she wobbled with a squeak. Natsu heard her cry and watched her stumble and leaped for her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into him, pushing her face into his hard chest. "Lucy!" Gajeel shouted, taking a few quick steps for her.

He stopped however, Natsu's overwhelming presence thickening with hatred as the iron dragon slayer got closer. The angered mage pulled the terrified young woman tighter to his body, her feet standing between his own and her shoulders flush against him.

"Natsu, don't hurt him!" The celestial mage cried out, slightly muffled against his bare skin. He was boiling hot against her hands and within his grip she couldn't reach her keys. Natsu looked down at the woman in his arms, his expression softening for a moment as he leaned his head down and tucked his nose in her hair.

The peace lasted only for a moment, however; the mages of Fairy Tail following closely behind Makarov worked their way down the road shouting the names of each of the wizards in concern. Natsu, in response growled low in his throat again and reached his arm around Lucy, snaking it under her arms so she could not run away. He took in a deep breath and bellowed out a scream of fire, so large it created a giant wall between him and the group of mages running towards him.

And while they all reeled back from the sheer heat of the blockade of flames, Natsu ran quickly away, his captive firmly secure in his arms.

* * *

"Master! What happened to Natsu? Why did he appear to be succumbing to his dragon drive?" The re-quip mage with flaming hair demanded angrily. Erza had seen the look on Natsu's face, the anger that lingered there as he stole Lucy away. They had tried to chase after the fire dragon slayer, but he was too far ahead after leaving the fire and his scent had been pouring off of him too strongly for the other dragon slayers to follow.

Makarov looked down at his clenched hands, folded together as he thought at the table. "Erza, calm yourself, we are all worried about Lucy and Natsu. This loud frustration will get us nowhere." She nodded her apology, "Of course, Master."

The old man looked over the faces of the silent guild, all eyes on him and filled with trepidation. "Levy, I need you to tell me what you learned about the dragon slayers in the last few weeks. You have had plenty of time in the restricted library, now is the time to fill us in. Laxus, Gajeel, Wendy, you will also join me in my office, for I feel that this information is quite pertinent for you as well."

The large male slayers both grunted their approval before following the tiny old man to his office. Wendy on the other hand swallowed a gulp of nervousness and looked down to her exceed. "Charle, what do you think is going on?" She asked worriedly.

"How should I know child?" The white cat responded, "Be strong, I'm sure you can find a way to help Natsu and Lucy. Go, go! You're falling behind." A small peep came out of the small dragon slayer and she ran a few stumbling steps behind the other slayers to catch up. She took a deep breath of fortitude and fell instep behind Gajeel. Before walking into the office with the master, however; Wendy tripped over her own foot and fell face first onto the wooden floor, knocking Gajeel into Laxus and causing a scene.

Charle sighed and covered her face with an elegant paw.

* * *

Lucy's eyes slowly opened, her vision a haze of colors. "Lu…" a voice echoed softly in her ears. _Where am I?_ She thought as she slowly blinked her vision clear. The events of earlier came rushing back and she drew in a quick breath as the face of her pink haired partner come into focus.

"N-Natsu?" Her voice slipped quietly through her lips in a tired sigh. All of a sudden her eyebrows drew close together and she drew in a deep breath. "Natsu Dragneel! What do you think you're doing going all dragon on me and fighting with Gajeel, huh?!" Her fist swung up from where she was resting and caught the unsuspecting fire mage in the chin. She sat up quickly, looking around in the dark room they were in. It appeared to be a cave of some kind, damp and cold. There was a small fire closer to the mouth of the cave that seemed to be chasing away the chill of the evening.

Natsu groaned in pain from where he laid, crumpled on the floor. "Lucy… what'd you do that for?" He sat up and pulled his legs into a comfortable cross-legged position. He rubbed his chin with the back of his hand, a pout evident on his face.

Lucy growled a little, "Well why'd you kidnap me?!"

"What do you mean kidnap? I woke up and you were here asleep too!" He whined a little defensively. "Hey, where's Happy? Did we take a job without him?"

Lucy sighed, "No, he's back at the guild with everyone else, probably looking for us." Lucy adjusted herself to sit comfortably, mirroring Natsu despite wearing her traditional short skirt. "Look, you went a little crazy back there. I was talking to Gajeel about how he's been treating Levy lately and then all of a sudden you pop up all threatening. You… You had those dragon scales again and you were growling at Gajeel and me. I-I tried to talk to you but you wouldn't respond." The stellar mage's voice trailed off as she looked into the dragon slayer's deep black eyes. Her mind felt a little relief that at least those warm friendly eyes were back to normal, but once again his face seemed to contort into frustration, as if he was lifting a heavy weight.

Natsu's hands gripped into the earth beneath him and his entire body seemed to tense. "L-Lucy. Please move away." She got up onto her knees and turned around to crawl a few feet away but turned right into a wall. _I guess I can't go that way._ Lucy pulled herself into a standing position and pressed herself along the cool cave wall.

"W-what's happening?" Lucy whimpered. She looked down to her hip and quickly reached for a silver key. "Open: Gate of the Clock constellation!" She cried. Immediately Horologium appeared next to her with a slight bow.

Without preface she quickly crawled inside of the clock, "Miss Lucy! Whatever are you doing?" the cocked asked, peering down into his cabinet.

"'Natsu is being all scary again!' she says with a desperate cry." Horologium repeats.

The moment the clock spirit's door closed Natsu's face of anger melted into one of confusion. "Lucy, I don't know why but you're smell is killing me." Natsu pulled his scarf up over his nose as he watched the maiden cower in the clock.

"'Well you don't smell so great either!' she exclaims in exasperation.'"

* * *

"So you're saying that the little punk is in some kind of heat?" Gajeel's gruff voice grumbled out in the small office now filled with two very large dragons and the two young women. Levy nodded with a slight pink stain to his cheeks.

"I have no idea what started it, the book doesn't really get into those specifics, but it seems he will be…" Levy paused to choose her words, "feral like that until this is resolved." She cleared her throat to dispel the little warble in her voice from the awkwardness. "It also says that any male that gets close to Lucy in the meantime may be considered a threat to Natsu's claim." She closed the book and took of her magical glasses, wanting to forget all of the details that the book gave surrounding this dragon heat. Levy looked down at the floor trying to clear her mind and ignore the sudden heat that pooled between her hips at the thought of the claiming that the book described.

Laxus snorted loudly, "So the squirt just needs to get laid, what's the big deal?" The large blonde crossed his arms over his broad chest and scowled at his grandfather. "That's no reason to threaten a guild mate or run off with another."

The old Master sighed, "This is very serious. One of my children is suffering because of his magic, and another of my children might suffer soon because of it."

Wendy blushed a deep red, "B-but Levy said that Natsu would protect Lucy, right? I mean, if she's his… m-mate and all then wouldn't she be safest with him?" Wendy's face seemed to become even redder the more she thought about this situation.

Makarov closed his eyes, "I don't think Natsu understands what is going on right now, and besides that, he may be the only one experiencing this heat now, but I have three other dragon slayers in my care that could go off like this at any moment, and we have no idea what causes it." He looked seriously at all three of the dragon slayers before him, not missing the quick nervous glance Gajeel shot across the room to Levy. The Master sighed again and looked back down at his hands, "I can only hope that Natsu will not hurt Lucy during this time."

* * *

"I'm sorry my lady, but you're time is up!" Horologium looked apologetically into his glass cabinet before disappearing into a cloud of smoke, dropping Lucy unceremoniously onto her butt.

Lucy looked up at Natsu with a slight panic. Her lips parted as if ready to scream. He was standing; looking at her with such intensity she could swear she saw his fire in his eyes.

Natsu pulled his scarf tighter around his face, covering his nose and mouth. "I don't know what's wrong with me but, I feel like I want to eat you." He shook his head, as if trying to shake thoughts from his mind.

Lucy's mouth dropped open as if her chin would fall to the cave floor. "Don't eat me! I d-don't taste good!" She scooted backwards on her hands her legs dragging a little on the cave floor.

Natsu stalked forward, his breath deepening as he grew closer to her. "But…" he paused and crawled onto the ground, somehow looking even more predatory as he crawled towards her prone body. Lucy looked at her partner, fear evident in her eyes, when she noticed. His deep onyx eyes had once again turned into molten gold. "… You smell so delicious." Natsu brought a hand up to his face and dragged his scarf down beneath his chin.

Lucy barely sucked in a breath to scream before Natsu's lips were on hers. Her eyes widened as he kissed her, the taste of fire and cinnamon filing her mouth. She stiffened when she felt his tongue brush her bottom lip, but opened her mouth compliantly and closed her eyes accepting this affection. He explored her mouth with a soft grunt of pleasure, twisting her tongue with his own. Her hand came up to rest on his cheek and slid down his neck to his chest. A quiet mewl slid out of her throat before her eyes opened wide and she pushed him away with a gasp.

"N-Natsu! What are you doing?!" Her breath came out in gasps, breasts heaving in her snug top. Her cheeks were flushed with color.

The dragon slayer blinked in confusion and looked at Lucy again. She looked up at his face as the predatory expression left and confusion replaced it. His fiery eyes cooled to their normal deep color and he looked at her slightly swollen lips in surprise. "I… umm Lucy?" His voice caught in his throat as he looked down at his partner.

"W-we can just," She paused, "pretend that didn't happen, and maybe we should head back to the guild." Lucy scooted back from Natsu and slowly stood up, brushing herself off with shaking hands. "It never happened right?" She looked up nervously to her partner as he nodded. She turned around and started walking away from him, bringing her fingers to her lips. _What just happened?_

Natsu ate the flames from the small fire and jogged to catch up with Lucy just as she summoned Pyxis, her compass spirit. "Lead me to Fairy Tail Pyxis!" Lucy excitedly shouted. Natsu looked at the side of Lucy's face, pondering for a moment their situation. She was obviously putting on a face to ignore what had just occurred. If he were being honest with himself, Natsu didn't know what happened either.

He followed along behind Lucy, unusually silent and in thought. The weight that had been sitting in his chest for weeks felt lighter. There was a painful pull he felt when he wasn't near Lucy, and when she was near, if the iron dragon slayer was nearby or even Laxus the feeling would only get worse. Natsu had this unexplainable need to be next to her at all times.

He casually sniffed the air behind Lucy. She still smelled like his partner, but something smelled different. It was a really good kind of different.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

Here's chapter 2. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Hey guys! I see Lucy and Natsu!" The blue exceed called out to his guild mates and flew off to be with his team. "Natsu, where'd you go, dummy? Did you bring any fish back for me?" Happy landed squarely on the dragon slayer's pink mop of hair.

Natsu shook his head lightly, "Sorry bud, not this time."

A grumbling whine came from the small cat but he sat comfortably on his friend's head as they walked. Lucy took a deep breath and plastered a smile on her face. She had been feeling quite uncomfortable for the entire walk home. It felt like she had a strange itch while she walked and no matter how she moved it would not go away. There was still a smattering of pink across the blonde's cheeks, her thoughts still very much on the kiss that occurred hours earlier despite her promise to pretend it never happened.

Wendy ran out in front of everyone else in the guild trying to get to Lucy and Natsu as quickly as possible. "You guys!" She called out waving, "Are you okay?" Her voice softened as she drew closer to the trio. Wendy looked both of the mages up and down, not seeing any physical damage.

Lucy nodded, "We're fine, thanks." She smiled brightly at the young sky dragon slayer and they all walked in step towards the on-looking guild. "I think Natsu should sit down with the Master and perhaps even Porlyusika. He keeps flipping back and forth between the Natsu we know and his dragon drive."

Wendy blushed, understanding a little better what was truly going on with the fire dragon slayer. She nodded, "That's probably for the best. Are you sure you don't need any healing? Th-There's no need to be embarrassed." Lucy's face scrunched up in confusion as she looked down at Wendy.

"I'm sure. Why would I be embarrassed if I needed healing?" Her confusion only deepened as Wendy's face became the color of Erza's hair and the young girl stumbled.

"Hey flame brain!" Gray called out, "Why'd you take Lucy huh? Did you really need to look that hard for a reason to fight?" The ice mage crossed his arms over his bare chest and he scowled at the fire mage.

Gajeel stepped up and elbowed Gray in the ribs, "Shut up, stripper." He grumbled quietly to him. "And put some clothes on you idiot." He looked on at the approaching group, looking them over and smelling the breeze.

The iron dragon slayer coughed for a moment and then covered his nose. "Good god, Natsu, everything smells like fire."

Natsu's eyes fell on the iron mage and he quickly stepped in front of Lucy. His posture became menacing, as if readying to pounce and Happy popped off of his head to float back by Lucy.

"What's wrong with him Lucy?" the blue exceed asked. Lucy looked up at him for a moment and back at Natsu, concern apparent in her expression. "We're not sure Happy." She looked down to see Natsu's skin again showing the bright scales.

At this moment Makarov stepped forward, "Everyone, get back inside." He ordered seriously. "Gajeel, Laxus, you need to get away from here for now. I'll send someone to come and get you when this is handled."

Laxus and Gajeel simultaneously looked at the master, and then at each other. They shrugged and started walking towards the town. "Wanna grab a drink? I need to get this nasty smell out of my mind." Gajeel looked briefly to Laxus as he asked. The lightning dragon slayer nodded and grunted his approval before pointing them towards a new bar in town that he had heard of.

Natsu seemed to visibly relax as the other males walked away. He shook his head, and looked around in confusion. "Hey, old man! Do you know what's going on with me?" Before he could respond, Wendy interjected, "We do… sort of. Levy knows the most about this."

Lucy looked at the small dragon slayer and then ahead to the guild. "Natsu, I'm going to go inside and talk to Levy. Why don't you spend some time with the master? Is that ok?" She noticeably swallowed her nerves, hoping that she would not enrage the apparently fickle temperament of the hot headed dragon slayer.

"S'fine. You get out your girly stuff." He looked at her like nothing in the world was wrong, grinning ear to ear, which threw Lucy off balance for a moment. "Hey happy, wanna come with me? I missed you buddy!"

"Aye sir! I don't want anything to do with Lucy's nasty girly stuff!" The blue cat quipped.

Lucy let their banter roll off her shoulder before she straightened her shoulders and marched right into the guild hall. Wendy followed her in and immediately b-lined for her cat companion. The celestial wizard took a few glances around the weirdly quiet guild hall, before her eyes fell on Levy.

She stepped towards her dear friend, however, before she could make one more move, Erza flew in the way, an angry mess of questions and concern. "Did he hurt you? Are you feeling well? Do you need to see a doctor? Should I kill him for you? Perhaps you would like the honors. Did he take your honor? Should we be concerned about any children? We shall make him take responsibility and I will be the god-mother." The intense questions kept rolling out of the s-class wizard and only caused Lucy to blush and sputter.

"O-of course not! Natsu didn't do anything th-that would need that!" Lucy brought up her hands waving in defense and side-stepped around the overly concerned re-quip mage. "Levy, can we go somewhere private?"

The small blunette nodded, grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her along to the guild library. They walked along into the back corner and Levy said a quiet spell before walking into the restricted area of the library. "Can I be here?" Lucy asked, her eyes scanning the dark room in wonderment.

Levy shrugged, "All of the information you need is here and you'll find out soon anyway I gather, so I figured this would be the best place to talk." The young woman took a steadying breath, "Did Natsu do anything to you? Did he bite you, or do something weird like that?"

A fresh blush crept up the stellar mage's cheeks, "Of course not! Why would he bite me?" Levy let out a small sigh in response and Lucy continued, "He just said that I smelled," she paused not wanting to tell her friend she smelled delicious after the biting question, "different. He said I smelled different and that was causing him to flip out and go all dragon mode on me." She thought for a second if that made sense, "Wait! Not on me, he didn't go dragon mode _on_ me!" Again Lucy waved her hands in defense against the awkwardness.

Levy looked her friend over in thought and then flipped open the book she had been carrying to a specific page, "So… nothing weird happened? No strange umm… exchange of fluids?" Her eyebrows knit together in slight frustration at how vague the text was about certain portions of this heat.

Lucy's face twisted into a confused stare at her friend, "Exchange of… what? N-no! What does that have to do with anything?" She peered into the book that Levy was holding and saw very old text with the depiction of two dragons in the bottom right corner. "What are you reading?!"

Levy closed the book and let out a small sigh, "This book explains the biological impacts of using draconic magic for a human, a.k.a. our dragon slayers."

Lucy perked up a little, "Biological impacts? Like how Natsu will sometimes grow scales and how he eats fire and that somehow satisfies him?"

Levy nodded quickly in affirmation, "Exactly! This text was written by some kind of wizard who had experience with dragon slayers I think, so I don't know if it is totally accurate. It definitely has some holes in the information, especially regarding what's going on with Natsu."

"What _is_ going on with Natsu? He's obviously got something wrong with him." Lucy looked between her friend and the book hoping for an answer.

"Well, we think that he might be in… a heat of sorts. What the book describes is how the dragon magic users will, for some unknown reason, seek out their mate and claim them to protect them from other dragon magic users. They get really defensive around other males when their mate is involved and will become violent if need be to protect them." Levy flipped through a few pages, "The book explains that this claiming can affect the biology of the claimed mate as well." She looked up at her friend in concern.

Lucy pulled in a short gasp, "What do you mean it will affect my, I mean, the mate's biology?!" Lucy's eyes filled with worry and then she paused in thought. _Does this mean I am Natsu's mate?_

Levy cleared her throat, "Well it doesn't sound pleasant to say the least. The book explains that the pair, both dragon slayer and mate will experience a 'Fire in their blood' that will drive them to complete the claiming. They will both go into a heat they cannot satisfy, but by the… umm… completion of the mating."

Lucy blinked for a moment. "What would cause the biology of the mate to change?"

Levy blushed again, "The book is not very clear, it only briefly describes an exchange of fluids."

Lucy bit her lip in thought. _Would a kiss count?_

* * *

Natsu walked casually into the Master's office. "So what have you got for me Gramps? Am I sick?"

Makarov sighed and followed the young wizard in and sat down behind his desk, across from Natsu. "No Natsu, you're not sick."

Happy sat back on his friends head and giggled a little bit, "Is Natsu broken? He seems kind of broken to me."

The guild Master sighed and wrung his hands together for a moment, "Natsu… How much do you know about dragon slayer's mating habits?" He closed his eyes tightly, wondering why on Earthland he would have to ever give the birds and the bees talk to one of his wizards. _Dear Mavis this is excruciating._

Natsu put his hands behind his head and leaned back a little, relaxed. "Not much. Igneel never talked about that stuff much. He preferred that I work on my fighting so I could become stronger."

"Well, it seems that your body has deemed it time for you to find a mate, and I am concerned what that will mean for my guild." Makarov paused in thought for a moment before continuing, "You are, as of right now a threat to my children, and we need to fix this. I can't have you bursting into your dragon drive and fighting with the other slayers over this. I especially can't have you kidnapping any of the ladies against their will like you did this morning."

Natsu interjected, "What, Rust Bucket and Sparky can't handle me?"

Makarov stood in his chair, still coming up short against the young wizard, "That's not the point! I can't have you being a danger to the guild every time you get a whiff up a girls skirt and then kidnapping them or fighting the others about it!"

Natsu looked at Makarov in confusion, "Why would my smelling the girls have anything to do with this? I only really smell one right now."

Happy laughed again, "Do you smell Lucy? Do you looooove her?" The blue exceed giggled at his own joke.

"Shut up Happy!" He looked at Makarov, "Just keep Lucy away from those other slayers and we should be fine right?"

The Master coughed to clear his throat, "You know for a fact that it is only Lucy?"

Natsu looked at the old man incredulously, "Of course I know!" He scoffed as if all of this were obvious, "She is my partner after all."

* * *

Thank you for reading and for those of you who have already followed or favorited my story, you guys are awesome. I look forward to continuing this. I currently don't have an update schedule planned out, but as I see people interacting with the story, I know I'll update faster.

Comments are highly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

Hey guys!

Here's the second update for the day. My work is slow today so I figured it might be good to get some thoughts down on paper. This one is a bit shorter, but a whole lot juicier. I hope you enjoy.

 **Warning: Adult content**

* * *

Lucy walked home that night, her mind heavy with some of the things she had read with Levy. She balanced on the short wall on the side of the walkway, hands out on either side to balance her. She looked briefly at the river that wove its way through town before lifting her eyes to look straight ahead and maintain her balance.

The book that Levy had shown her described this incredible need: something primal and uncontrollable that both mates experienced. Lucy could see that need in Natsu, in how he would become desperately protective, and how he had come on to her when he had stolen her away. She, however; felt no such need or desperation. _Perhaps this means I am not his mate._ She thought disappointedly.

"I guess that will at least make things less complicated…" She thought out loud to no one in particular.

"Hey, Bunny Girl," Lucy looked up a little surprised to hear that particular nick name. She wobbled a little bit on the wall leaned back and forth for a moment to keep herself from falling.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah!" She ungracefully hopped off of the wall to land clumsily on the sidewalk. She looked over her shoulder as she could hear some laughing coming from the river. "One of these days you're gonna fall in the river, Lucy!" A worker from one of the passing boats called. She stuck her tongue out in his direction and the men on the boat let out a roar of laughter as they went on by.

"You okay there Lucy?" The pierced mage asked looking down at her, no concern showing in his face.

"I'm fine." Lucy stood up and brushed off her skirt. "What brings you out this way tonight?"

"I'm heading back to the guild. Laxus gets a bit weird when he's drunk. Besides I wanted to check up on you and Levy."

Lucy grinned like a cat, "You want to see Levy huh?" She crossed her arms across her ample chest and cocked her hip to the side.

"Shut up Bunny Girl. I knew she would be with you and that stupid Salamander is acting all kinds of stupid lately." Lucy tried to hold in a laugh. She could swear that the terrifying iron dragon slayer just blushed a little bit. "Speaking of the Salamander, I'm surprised he's not with you. God, you sure smell like him though."

She ignored the end of his statement, "I think he's still with Master Makarov. I saw the lights on in his office still, so I figured they must be pretty busy. I understand though, it must be driving the Master bonkers trying to figure out what to do with Natsu since he's in heat and all."

Gajeel looked at her like she was crazy, "So you understand all of this and you're not with the Salamander now?" A short grunt of a laugh escaped him.

"What's so funny? And why would I have to be there? It has nothing to do with me!" Lucy shouted defensively.

"You think that dumb flame thrower kidnapping you and getting defensive like he is has nothing to do with you?" Gajeel asked incredulously. "Whatever, I'm getting out of here. I'll see you later Bunny Girl."

Lucy watched him walk away for a moment before continuing down the walkway towards her apartment in silence.

* * *

The hot bath water felt soothing on her skin as she sunk into the steamy liquid. She dropped in this new strawberry scented bath bomb that Mira had given her a little while ago and excitedly watched as the water turned a soft shade of pink and the sweet scent dispersed throughout her bathroom.

Lucy placed a cool damp towel over her forehead and sighed happily in the water. "This is what I needed."

As the bath bomb dissolved, the water became silky smooth on her skin. The celestial mage smiled a little and rubbed her legs together, enjoying the feeling of her freshly shaven skin in the slippery water. She pressed her thighs together and her eyes popped open.

She bit her full bottom lip and briefly looked around, confirming that she was alone. She had made sure to lock the door and her window before getting in the bath, but seeing the empty bathroom and hearing no movement besides the water made her feel a little better.

She sunk back into the bath, chest deep in the wonderfully soft and warm water. She took one more quick glance out of the corner of her eye before her hand slid down her body stopping momentarily low on her tummy before continuing down to where her thighs met.

She shook a little and a delicate squeak slipped out of her parted lips as she felt how full her lower lips were, engorged with a pleasurable need. As she slowly parted the slick folds with her middle finger she dismissed the need she felt as being over worked up from the kiss earlier, and perhaps her time of month.

Lucy arched her back, her breasts emerging from the water as she stroked her heated flesh. A heady moan left her and her hips unintentionally rocked against her own hand. _Woah. I am too worked up today. I just need to get off really quick and go to bed._

The more she massaged her swollen bud of nerves the tighter her stomach felt. Her chest heaved and she could feel her heart beating in her ears as her fingers stoked the fire of want in her core.

Dropping her should a few inches, the stellar mage slipped her middle finger into her aching channel and groaned in pleasure. She was close. Her mind went blank as she curled her fingers into herself, eager for release. The coil inside her felt like it was tightening and her breathing stopped for a moment as she came up to that precipice of pleasure.

"Oh Natsu…" Her whispered desire slipped out through her lips before she shook with her pleasure. Her fingers froze inside of her and her thighs tightly clamped around her wrist as she came.

After a few moments of catching her breath Lucy wiped her face off with the cool towel, now a bit warmer from her body heat. She stood up in the bath and reached for her fluffy white towel. She felt the heat of embarrassment knowing that she finished with the thought of her pink-haired partner in her mind.

The pleasured woman could still feel a tinge of need, that itch for pleasure, deep in her core. She dried herself off and wrapped the now damp towel around her frame, thinking that as she calmed down, the burning need would snuff out.

Lucy pulled the hair-tie that was holding her hair on top of her head in a messy bun out so that her dry hair would tumble down her shoulders. She pulled the plug in her bathtub and walked out of the bathroom with a soft sigh. _Hopefully now I can get some much needed rest._

The young blonde looked at her writing desk for a moment, considering writing a letter to her mother about the day, but decided she was too tired to write anything worthwhile. _Perhaps I'll have better thoughts about all of this tomorrow._

Lucy dropped the towel on the floor, not caring at this moment that she was unclothed and slid into bed, naked as the day she was born.

* * *

Natsu grumbled in frustration as he took Happy home to their small brick and plaster home in the woods. All night the Master was quizzing him about what happened at the cave and what he planned to do. _Stay away from Gajeel this and don't set the guild on fire that._

Happy flew quietly beside his companion, hoping that he would feel better soon.

The two walked into their messy home, the slayer's hoard of memorabilia spread across the floor. Natsu quickly flung himself at his hammock and put his hands behind his head. Happy quickly followed suit and landed on the fire mage's stomach, curling up comfortably in the warmth that his friend emitted.

Natsu closed his eyes and let out a deep breath he did not know he was holding. He brought one hand to rest on his friend's soft, furry back and tried to sleep.

Time rolled by slowly for the dragon slayer. He looked out the window as the moon traveled across the midnight sky. What stood out to him though were the bright twinkling stars that filled the black and indigo backdrop with splatters of sparkling light. This brought his mind back to his partner; his celestial wizard.

He could feel the heat coursing through his veins like a sweet poison. He needed to see her. _Luce is my mate, huh?_ He thought longingly about her eyes, her melodic laugh, her strength, and her voluptuous curves. _Makarov told me to keep my distance for now. I can do it. One night; that's all I'll have to wait and then he can talk to Lucy and then she can be mine._

Natsu looked down at his sleeping friend and let out a heavy sigh. His possessive and distracting thoughts had roused not only the dragon slayer, but his desires as well. He slowly lifted Happy off of his stomach and he got up, gently placing the cat back on the soft material of the hammock. The blue feline adjusted sleepily and fell right back to sleep.

The dragon slayer sighed in relief, grateful that he didn't have to explain to his little buddy why he awake in the middle of the night. He walked to the small bathroom that housed a sad stall of a shower and a sink. He turned the shower onto cold, and stripped off his clothing.

Natsu looked down with a bit of disdain at his more than erect dragon, proudly standing between his hips. "Fuck." He swore quietly under his breath and sucked in a hissing breath as he wrapped his right hand around the pulsing member.

His brain drifted again to his blonde companion and his face softened for a moment, his hand naturally stroking along the turgid length.

Natsu jumped when he heard the shower water sputter out of the shower head and he growled. _I can't be doing this! It will only make it worse._ He dropped his hand from his aching flesh, taking a brief notice of the thick bead of moisture that accumulated on the end. Natsu stepped under the icy spray and leaned his head against the wall of the shower trying to clear his mind of Lucy.


	4. Chapter 4

**There was a mistaken upload - apologies!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Hello there!

I thought I would give a few days for people to read the three chapters that I posted. Here is chapter 4! Thank you to those who have left comments already. I dearly appreciate your support.

Please leave a comment, it encourages me to write more, knowing you guys are looking forward to the next installment.

Regards,

Cas1

* * *

Lucy groaned as the morning light filtered through the curtains on her window. Her body was flushed with color, as if burning from the inside. She could not speak; she could not think. The golden strands of hair fanned themselves across her pillow as if in a bright halo about the celestial mage's head. Her sheets were wrapped tightly around her curves from her tossing and turning throughout the night.

Lucy had found no sleep last night. No matter how hard she tried she could not find relief from the need boiling within her. This scorching arousal would not ease and the more she tried to find her release, the worse it got. Her ministrations stoked the flame of the mating heat to life and before she could figure out what was going on, it became too much to bear.

Her small hands gripped the edges of her mattress as she tried to pull herself up. She needed to move. She needed to get help. She needed to go to Fairy Tail.

* * *

Natsu's fingers tapped onto the surface of the table, his other hand propping up his head as he stared intently at the heavy doors of the guild hall. Every time that the doors opened and Lucy did not walk in his mood would worsen. Without his knowledge, his fingers had set themselves ablaze and he was now branding finger-tip sized dents into the table.

For the most part, the guild was silent, wearily watching the angered dragon slayer for when he would finally burst with frustration. The woman all huddled together by the bar, chatting with Mira to figure out the gossip of just what really was wrong with their friend. The men, on the other hand, watched like hawks, ready to spring into an unforgettable guild-wide brawl.

The door opened again and all eyes went to the slowly moving door. Natsu's face perked up for a moment, ready to put his anger aside the moment Lucy walked in. Said face fell quickly into a menacing scowl as the dark haired ice-maker wizard strutted his way through the door. Natsu screamed his frustration loudly to the guild, "Where is she?!" Flames peeled from his open mouth and the members of the guild backed up a quarter step at the sheer intensity of the heat.

"What the hell is wrong with you Blow Torch?" Gray sarcastically asked. "And what the heck are you all looking at?" He looked slightly perturbed and confused at the wide-eyed faces of his guild mates.

Natsu took a deep breath, his belly filling with air. "Do you really think you can hurt me you stupid match stick?" Gray crossed his arms over his chest. The confidence on his face melted however as he heard his dragon slayer friend call out the beginnings of a spell. "Fire… Dragon…"

"Woah man! What are you doing?" Gray panicked before quickly making a shield of ice around him. "Rooooooar!" Natsu bellowed his spell of terrifying flames. Many guild members gasped in shock, but breathed a sigh of relief when, once the steam cleared they saw Gray, huddled behind a quickly melting mound of ice.

"That's it! I've had enough of this, Salamander!" Gajeel, who was standing behind Levy pushes her teammates, Jet and Droy, to the side and on the floor as he steps forward. "You're making a ridiculous scene and this ends now!"

Natsu turns angrily towards his fellow dragon slayer, "You want to challenge me, Metal Head?" The air thickened with the magic of the two dragon slayers.

"You two will take this outside, this instant." Erza commanded, pushing the iron dragon slayer towards the door.

"No problem." Gajeel ground out and leaped for Natsu, grabbing him around his middle and pushing the fire dragon slayer out the doors in a giant heap of a tackle. All of Fairy Tail piled outside to watch the two duke it out.

Natsu quickly recovered from the heavy tackle and rolled so that he straddled Gajeel's chest. "I'll make quick work of you, then Lucy's all mine. " He seethed, smoke spilling from his mouth. Natsu brought back a tightly closed fist and slammed it back down on Gajeel's jaw.

The Iron dragon grunted in pain and shoved his opponent off of him. "What the hell is this about anyways? Why are you acting like such a freak? Gihi! My turn." Gajeel swung his arm forward, a pillar of iron stretching forward, rocketing towards Natsu.

The fire mage was ground into the road, his arms wrapping around the thick iron bar in his gut. "You just want to take her from me!" His hands burst into flames and the metal began to glow with the heat. "You can't have her!" The metal began to drip to the ground in glowing rivulets, hissing as they struck the dew covered ground.

Both wizards drew back their magic for a moment before coming head to head, bashing against one another's forehead. "I don't want your ditzy Bunny Girl, Salamander. I want you to get your smelly, annoying ass outa here!" Gajeel growled; a deep coming rumbling from his chest. "I've had enough of your stink and enough of your attitude."

Natsu growled right back, pressing his head harder against the other dragon slayer's studded brow. Gray stepped forward haughtily. "I owe you for earlier, Natsu. I want in on this too." Both of the dragon slayers looked quickly to the maker mage incredulously. They both took in deep breaths and a drop of sweat slid down the ice wizard's forehead as he realized his mistake. "Iron dragon… "; "Fire dragon…"

Juvia cried out in panic, "No! Gray my love!" She sent a large spray of water in his direction and wrapped it around his body as the dragon slayers opened their mouths. "ROOOOOAR!" Fire and Iron dragon magic twisted in the air as it hurdled across the space to Gray. A large bloom of steam escaped from the blast as everyone saw Gray's arms come up to shield his face.

The steam slowly blew away and a small giggle from Cana rose from the crowd of fairies. "What the hell?" Gray shouted and tried to move. He looked down to see that the water and the melted metal had created a case around his body of solid iron. He was trapped up to his chest in the inflexible material. Elfman chuckled, "A real man wouldn't get turned into a statue!" and walked up to drag his immobile friend back to the guild. Juvia, a puddle of tears followed them inside. "I will help you my love! Once this casing is gone we can then, finally be together."

"What are you talking about?" Gray's voice echoed out of the doors before they closed.

While everyone was distracted by the humorous display, Gajeel and Natsu returned to their combat each attempting to injure the other with quick jabs of their magic. At one point when both slayers tried to simultaneously swing at one another, they bounced back, each of their magic powers shoving them backwards and away from each other.

"That's it lightning rod…" Natsu took in a deep breath his chest and gut expanding. Gajeel quickly mirrored the fire mage.

They hurled their magic at each other, the spray of metal and fire meeting in the middle in a mess of shards of iron and sparks. Levy watched the battle, eyes wide in surprise as he mind went to her research. She quickly rifled through the bag on her hip and opened the book she had borrowed from the restricted section. "That's it!"

She flipped through the pages quickly before jabbing a finger onto one of the old faded passages within the book. "This is the first part of courtship." She said in surprise. Mira perked up, standing near her. "What do you mean courtship?"

Levy blushed before turning and looking back at the master, who simply nodded in her direction. "Those two," she paused gesturing to the mess of a fight before them, "Their fighting for the right to take a mate."

She looked down at the page before her, "The specifics of courtship can vary widely among dragon species." She skipped down a little, "It typically involves some type of display or ritual performed by the male in an attempt to win over the female of his desire" (Dragonologists, Paragraph 2).

Mira gasped in surprise. "So are these two fighting over Lucy?" Her eyes were drawn to the two men sweating in battle. Levy shook her head. "It doesn't make sense. Lucy isn't here. The fight would normally be meant to impress the female but she isn't here to be impressed." She chewed on her lip a little.

"So what is going on then?" Mira asked. Levy shrugged her shoulders, watching the iron dragon slayer, her eyes transfixed on his straining form. "Natsu is fighting for Lucy; that much is apparent."

"So then what is Gajeel fighting for?" Mira's voice echoed in Levy's ears as they both looked on to watch the outcome.

"All of this to get some tail! I just finished paying off the bills for the last time we damaged the guild hall. I need a drink." The Master grumbled in defeat and walked inside his poor, endangered home. "I'm right behind you!" Cana chimed in and followed quickly.

Erza watched the Master disappear behind the doors and turned back to watch such a brilliant display of strength from her comrades. Her eyes widened before her breath rushed out of her as if she had been punched in the gut. "Lucy…" She whispered.

Natsu's ears perked up for a moment and he turned his face to look at the queen of the fairies. "Natsu! Gajeel! You must stop!"

Gajeel snuck in one more punch to the fire mage's jaw, knocking him off his feet while he was distracted. "I said stop! Look!" Her finger extended to a spot behind them and Natsu looked up from the ground to where she was pointing.

His breathing stopped for a moment, eyes going wide as he saw Lucy approach.

She wore an old t-shirt and baggy shorts, her hair hung limply around her face. She wore no shoes and her breasts swung with each limping step as if unbound. Obviously Lucy had dressed in a hurry. "H-hey guys…" She whispered with a ghost of a smile passing over her face, before she tumbled to the ground.

* * *

There was a mad dash of fairies when Lucy collapsed. Natsu rushed to her side, surprised her skin felt hot, even to him. Wendy and Erza hurried behind him. "Let me see her, maybe I can help!"

Gajeel paled, seeing the blonde passed out on the road. _Is this what happens to a dragon slayer's mate?_ He took a few steps back, deeply worried for Lucy's condition but could not help from shooting his eyes in his shrimp's direction. Wendy's glowing hands hovered over the stellar mage's body and Erza's voice shouted orders to all of the other guild mates to prepare the infirmary.

Happy jumped onto his dragon slayer's shoulder, looking down over their friend in concern. "Is Lucy gonna be okay?" His small voice called out.

Natsu did not respond immediately, his face down-cast in worry over his mate. His hands touched her feverish skin and he could not stop the choking in his voice as he replied, "I don't know buddy…" Natsu's eyes never left Lucy's face, his hand stroking over her matted hair before he scooped his arms underneath her and picked her up, holding her limp form to his chest.

"I've got you Luce…" He whispered and carried his partner into the guild, walking quickly and gently towards the infirmary.

Erza called out to Happy, Lily, and Charle, "I need you three to go seek out Porlyusika and bring her back here quickly." She looked gravely at the pair walking towards the infirmary, "I am afraid we will need all the help we can get."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

Hello again!

You guys have been great so I thought I would post another chapter before the end of the night. I hope you enjoy as we take the focus off of NaLu for a moment.

P.S. For you Gray lovers out there, I am so sorry. For some reason my brain used him as a bit of a punching bag. Poor guy…

Please review! Encouragement keeps my creative juices flowing. Feel free to ask me any questions or offer constructive criticism.

Cas15

* * *

Porlyusika dropped a few small drops of a sleeping potion and a fever reducer into Lucy's mouth. Her face was tight with concentration over treating her patient and anger over the distractions in the room. Wendy was tittering around in concern, wasting her magic on analyzing the downed wizard every other moment. The ice-make mage would come in and out of the room casting a cooling spell on Lucy's sheets to try to help cool her from her fever. Natsu, now he was the worst. He was worrying a twinned track into the floor as he paced the room acting like a husband waiting on his first child. The elder healing wizard sighed in frustration trying to calm her nerves as she worked.

The young sky dragon slayer gently touches Natsu's shoulder in hopes to calm him down and grab his attention. "We have everything handled here. Why don't you take a seat and try to relax."

He looked at her for a second before he continued on his fruitless trek, back and forth across the floor. "That's it!" Porlyusika bellowed. "I want everyone out, right now! All of this activity is doing Lucy no good." Wendy squeaked in fear of the loud woman and tucked her chin down, looking down at the floor as she left from the scolding. "That means you too Natsu!"

He growled and sucked in a breath to argue. "No! You get to say nothing!" The nurse ripped into him, "Her condition is your fault, your incessant shuffling is doing nothing but giving me a headache and your magic in this crowded room is doing nothing but making it hotter in here. Get out!"

Natsu stopped and looked at the angry old woman for a moment, she was seething and he wanted to snap right back at her; but he couldn't. She was right. He looked down to his partner in barely masked regret and concern. Natsu had no idea what he had done to cause this and even worse, he had no idea how to fix it either.

He looked back up at the healer for a moment before he gave her a brief nod and stalked out of the room and continued out of the guild, slamming the heavy wooden door behind him.

No one saw Natsu for the rest of the evening, and no one had the guts to go look for him. For now, Lucy was asleep and stable, and that would have to be enough for the somber group. Everyone continued to do their part to try and help the situation.

* * *

Mira kept the drinks flowing, trying to encourage good conversation. Many looked at the job board, pretending to look for a new mission, but really their eyes saw right through it, as if the board weren't even there. Gray continued to walk into the infirmary every now and then to cool down Lucy's sheets, trying to make her comfortable.

Levy poured over her books, trying to find the answer for what was wrong with her friend, and how she could fix it.

Master Makarov held his hands behind his back and sighed, looking down on his guild from the second floor. His thoughts remained on Lucy while he waited for news on her condition, hoped for news. _She may not be the strongest wizard in this guild_ , he thought, _but when she's not smiling, no one is._

Gajeel was tapping his foot on the floor and Lily watched him from a few feet away. His slayer companion had slowly become more and more edgy as the day drew on. Lily followed the line of his friend's gaze and emitted a knowing sigh when his eyes also fell on the small blue-haired wizard.

Gajeel approached her slowly, as if contemplating every step. "Hey Shrimp." He mentally punched himself. The iron dragon slayer knew he was trying too hard to sound normal and his voice came out aggressively. He was surprised that she no longer jumped when she heard his voice. Gajeel looked down at the young mage, still surprised every moment that she had forgiven him for what he had done all that time ago with Phantom Lord.

"What is it Gajeel?" Her voice called out to him sweetly, despite the stiff concentration on his face. Her magical glasses had slid down her nose at this point, her attention too focused on the text to take notice.

"Have you figured anything out? You know, to help Bunny Girl?" Levy's shoulder's sagged in disappointment and she shook her head. "I haven't. These damn books are just too vague!" Gajeel's studded brows rose a little. "You know… that's the first time I think I've ever heard you curse."

Levy brought her small hand to her mouth and gasped a little, "I'm so sorry, I'm just so…" He interrupted her, "No I get it! It's just nice to know you're human too sometimes." He said gruffly.

She looked back to her pile of open books and sighed, flipping another page, "I wish I could figure this out for her. I'm so used to having the answers!" Levy let out a grunt of frustration, "I'm not even sure there's a way to fix it! From what I'm reading, this is just a part of the process."

Gajeel stiffened, staring daggers into the back of her head. _There's no way I could do this to her. I can't hurt her again._ "I-I think I might need to leave for a while. Take a mission or something. It looked like there was a good one up in Mount Hakobe."

Levy stood up, her face scrunched in anger, "How could you! Lucy need's all of us right now!"

"I just need to go." He grumbled out. Gajeel hated to make her angry, but she couldn't know what he was protecting her from.

Levy's faced turned an angry red and she brought up her hand, swinging it in a swift arch for his cheek. Before it could strike, however; Gajeel grabbed her wrist tightly. She looked up at him in surprise, eyes wide as saucers, lips parted with her sweet breath seeping out. He couldn't help himself.

Gageel pulled her in close and closed his eyes as he brought her lips to his own. She stiffened in his arms for a moment, that fury still apparent to the iron mage. He thought she would pull away, but Levy simply melted into him, into his kiss, parting her lips to deepen the intimacy.

Her heart thundered in her throat as she kissed the good-hearted mage wrapped in terrifying black cloth and iron. Her tongue swept into his mouth and she delighted in the sweet taste of kiwis.

Gajeel's eyes split wide open in a flash and he pulled away. "I really need to go." He growled. _What have I done?_ Levy stumbled a little in surprise as Gajeel stepped away from her and turned around to leave.

She sank to her knees and crumbled into tears.

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes a crack, confused on where she was. Her body still ached, but at least the sheets felt cool on her flaming skin. She groaned in pain attempting to sit up. _I must have made it to the guild._ She started to pull herself up before Wendy came up quickly and put a hand on her shoulder.

"No! Lucy, you need to stay lying down. Your body is much too weak." She pressed her glowing hands to her sick friend's body and bit her lip trying to find something wrong so that she could help.

Nothing felt bad or in need of fixing. There was something that felt off in the stellar mage's magic, but that could simply be the second origin in the young woman, interacting with her body. Wendy still had too little experience to understand what opening the second origin of the Fairy Tail mages did to their bodies.

Lucy's face scrunched in pain, "W-what's wrong with me? I-I hurt so badly." Wendy pouted a bit, "Sorry, Lucy, I don't really know. We think it has something to do with Natsu's mating heat."

"Never you mind about what's wrong. I'm going to give you another dose of this sleeping potion so you can sleep through the night. Your body is suffering from exhaustion beyond the rest of it." Porlyusika stepped forward and lifted Lucy's head before spilling a few more drops into her mouth. She gently laid her head back down. "I'll be checking on you throughout the night."

Lucy weekly nodded before settling back onto her pillow, thankful for the sudden heavy feeling in her eyelids. She falls into a fitful sleep, just as Wendy and Porlyusika walk out, quietly shutting the door behind them.

* * *

The guild members slowly left as the night dragged on. A few stayed, too anxious to sleep. Mira wiped down the tables for the third time and Erza stood, leaning against the rail over-looking the first floor. Gray sat, sleeping against the wall next to Lucy's door, shirt mysteriously missing, and Levy had fallen asleep at her stack of books, a track of tears drying on her cheek.

Lucy turned over again in her sleep, the magic keeping her asleep, but not easing the pain. Her face was flushed, bright red with color and her breath puffed through her now dry, parted lips. The stellar mage curled on her side pulling the sheets up over her shoulder.

A pair of eyes peeked in the window of the small infirmary, glancing around for any other faces before quietly lifting the heavy glass pane in its frame. Natsu snuck into the room silently, stepping carefully to the side of the bed. His scarf was pulled over his nose, just below his eye, obviously displaying his attempt at being a ninja.

He pulled back the sheet covering Lucy and slowly climbed in so as not to disturb her. Lucy made a small noise and adjusted a little. The dragon slayer slipped his arm under her pillow and draped his other over her waist, pulling her into him.

Porlyusika stepped into the room, silently opening the door to check on Lucy and gasped seeing Natsu back and disturbing her patient. She sucked in a breath prepared to tear him a new one, but she stopped when she saw a pair of bright golden eyes staring menacingly back at her.

She looked between the feral dragon and his mate for a moment before noticing that Lucy's face had relaxed into a peaceful expression. Porlyusika kept her eyes trained on Natsu as she stepped out of the room and closed the door.

 _Perhaps, for once, he is not the one causing problems._

She turned to the left and began to walk, only to trip over the sleeping ice mage. She growled low in her throat and stood up slowly as the ice mage began to stir.

"You sir, on the other hand, are definitely causing problems!"

Gray looked up at the healer in tired confusion as she reached for his head, grabbing his ear and dragged him down the hall. "Ow, ow, ow! What the hell did I do today to deserve all of this madness?!"

* * *

A big thanks to my first reviewers!

 **Ladynoirshipper  
Volleyball228  
NALUfuckinlover  
Pacifica Marie  
flearambo  
Marie-S-Raven  
Anonymous whomever you are  
Athena Minev**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys!

For those of you in the U.S., I hope you have a great long weekend! I am hoping to get a couple chapters out over the break so be looking forward to those.

As always, your encouragement fuels my writing. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I already have a great idea from one of my reviewers and I can't wait to bring it into this story. I hope she will appreciate that. Ideas, critiques, and thoughts on the story are all welcome and all highly appreciated.

Regards,

Cas15

* * *

Natsu's eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the light in the small infirmary. He blinked, only remembering pieces from last night. _I was waiting for Lucy to wake up, then that damned old hag kicked me out… I remember being at my home, I guess. What happened after that?_ He settled back down for a moment closing his eyes and taking a in a deep breath through his nose, enjoying the delicious scent of strawberries and cinnamon.

He opened his eyes again, now truly focused, and his face split into a goofy grin. He lay with Lucy in his arms, his nose pressed into her neck where her hairline began. One of his arms was draped over her small waist and his hand was under her thin old shirt, his longest finger just barely brushing the lower curve of her breast. His right leg was over her hips, entangling her form into his.

Natsu adjusted a little, that grin fading for a moment as he sucked in a hiss of air through clenched teeth. His eyes shut and he tried to steady himself at the over-whelming sensation. He pulled himself away from the nubile, stellar mage to look down to where their hips met and groaned at what he saw.

His thick cock had awoken in the night and its aching length was hyper-sensitive, nestled sweetly between Lucy's fabric covered cheeks. Even through the fabric of his pants he could feel her heat radiating onto his pulsing member and he closed his eyes, trying to think of awful, horrible things to calm his body down. _The ugly old lady from Lamia Scale, Makarov in his underwear, Gray; come on start working!_ The dragon slayer said a quick prayer in his mind to the first master that the tricky serpent would calm down soon.

He could feel the fiery need coursing through him, wanting desperately for him to pull his partners shorts aside and sink into her heated depths.

Natsu froze, however; his focus diverted suddenly when he felt his partner begin to stir. The celestial wizard's whole body seemed to undulate against him for a moment, worsening his current predicament. He swore quietly under his heated breath feeling a slick wetness on the tip of his cock, knowing that his weeping member was crying for release.

Lucy's arms quickly rose above her head and a soft, squeaky yawn escaped her lips. As her arms reached their apex, however; her whole body crunched into a ball again, pulling ever so slightly away from the silent wizard behind her.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" she groaned in pain, the ache from yesterday much lighter, but still very present. She could still feel the pain, less like her flesh burning, more like an invisible bruise that would react to the slightest touch.

Her eyes opened and she turned to lay on her back. At this moment she noticed the other body in bed with her and panicked, too tangled in the sheets to kick at the person. "Get ou…" her shouted order was cut off by strategically placed lips and suddenly the pain in Lucy's body was replaced with an overwhelming pleasure. Her eyes went wide and tears pricked at their corners as she looked up at her partner's face. Her body pressed against his, as if on its own accord as his lips devoured her own, a wet heat settling in her core.

Both wizards jumped however when the door opened, the angry old healer walking in with Wendy in toe. Porlyusika gasped and brought a hand to cover her assistant's eyes, "No! You two will not be engaging in those activities here! No! No! Lucy is still much too weak!"

Wendy blushed a little, wondering what could be going on. Her nose scrunched up a little. "Is there a fire in here? I smell flames!" She pulled away from the hand placed over her face and peeked in the room. There was no fire.

"Lucy, how are you feeling?" Wendy pushed past Porlyusika and approached the pair. She glanced at Natsu in confusion as he pulled the sheets away from Lucy and onto his lap. "I'm still hurting, but I'm feeling much… better."

"Really?!" Wendy looked at her blonde friend in excited surprise, "That potion must have done wonders!" A deep blush spread across Lucy's cheeks knowing that her pain seemed to ease during the very sexual advances of her pink haired partner.

"Y-yeah, you're right! The sleep really did me some good!" Lucy coughed a little, trying to cover the awkwardness of her lie.

"Wendy, I need you to fetch your Master for me." The healer's stiff voice cut out across the room as she approached her patient. Wendy backed away from the bed and snuck out of the room to head towards Makarov's Office.

"Now," Porlyusika interjected, "Natsu, you need to move out of that bed and give the young lady her space."

He nodded, not willing to anger the healer again and carefully slid out of the bed and adjusting his pants uncomfortably. The minute he lost contact with Lucy, she seemed to worsen. The pain of bruises became again, searing hot. Natsu responded to her gasp of pain and grabbed her hand, drawing close once again to his chosen partner.

Porlyusika sighed and looked down at their interlaced fingers, watching the pain slowly leave the blonde's face. "Fine. Stay. It appears that physical contact with you helps keep her suffering at bay."

* * *

Levy woke up late in the morning, her neck sore and eyes crusty from unshed tears that dried. She sat up and looked down at her books, a sudden understanding coming over her.

She was in the same predicament that Lucy was. She was going to suffer the same pain too. It was that kiss, that god forsaken kiss that will burn her just as badly. Levy knew that she needed to ignore the temptation of sexual release; it was the only way to stave off the fire. If only Gajeel hadn't left. If only they had a chance to talk about this, what this heat would do to her; to them.

She could already feel the stirrings of need deep in her body, like and unscratchable itch, too tempting to ignore. Levy stood slowly, staring at the books that told her everything, and at the same time told her nothing. She was cursed, now, to wait until Gajeel figured it out and came home.

The blue haired script mage looked at the books in anger, and with a growl of frustration, pushed them all off the desk and to the floor. _No! I will not sit and wait! I am not so weak that I cannot fix this on my own._

Levy backed away from the table and straightened with purpose. _I don't have long before this heat takes me over too. I need to find Gajeel._ She walked to the main room of the guild before quietly slipping ut the doors. _I don't need to fix this on my own_ , she thought wryly. _I will make him fix this._

* * *

"Do you really think it's a good idea to be leaving Fairy Tail, right now?" the deep voice of the small black Exceed called up to his companion. "Everyone seems to be in a panic and you didn't even take a mission." Lily looked around at the deep woods that surrounded them.

"Tch. The old man said I was making Natsu go nuts by being there. Besides, what am I gonna do to help? The Shrimp can figure this stuff out." Gajeel growled back. He never looked back at his feline friend, to guilty to turn his head around.

"You're not leaving because things are handled, are you? You're running." The gruff voice of Panther Lily accused.

Gajeel stopped, "You don't know what you're talking about cat."

Lily took a moment to increase to his battle form, crossing his arms over his chest, ready to fight with Gajeel if he needed to. "Then why won't you even look back at me."

The iron dragon slayer seemed to bristle. "I told you, Lily, you don't understand." He clenched his fist tightly, attempting to restrain his anger. "I aint running from the guild."

"You're running from something." The Exceed retorted.

"No! I am not running!" Gajeel swung his fist at the closest tree, splitting the trunk into pieces. "I'm trying to keep them safe."

Lily watched him carefully, a knowing look crossing his features, "Them, or her?"

* * *

Natsu had pulled a chair up to the side of Lucy's bed, his fingers still woven into hers. He sat quietly while they waited for Makarov to come and see her. Lucy rested on the bed, her eyes closed, her breathing even.

Porlyusika had left them be with the order that Natsu had to keep his less than pure intentions to himself for the time being. She looked over Lucy once more before she said she was returning to her home in the East Forest.

Natsu spent his time looking at Lucy, and then looking at the floor. He was so angry with himself. He had hurt Lucy. He made a promise, not so long ago to protect her future, to take care of her. Future Lucy would be disappointed in him.

"I'm sorry…" Lucy's quiet voice slipped past her lips in a tired whisper. Natsu wasn't sure if he had not possessed magically enhanced hearing if he would have heard the small apology at all. "Lucy! What are you talking about? You have nothing to be sorry for!"

He looked back at her and saw the tears brimming in her clear blue eyes. "Why are you crying?" His voice broke a little.

"I worried everyone. Again!" She looked up at him, "I worried you and I became the problem again!" The tears thickened in her eyes before they spilled over, "I'm so useless here!"

Natsu grew angry at her claims. His Lucy was not useless. He sucked in a breath to refute her but before he could the angered voice of the Master boomed into the room. "No child of mine is useless!"

They both looked away from one another in surprise, looking with awed faces to the Master. "Lucy, you will stop that talk right this moment! You have proved yourself far more than worthy, and as long as you are a part of this guild you will never speak those words again."

Natsu nodded and a smile once again crept onto his face, "The old geezer's right Luce! Don't be so down." Makarov quickly stretched out his arm in the blink of an eye and brought it down on the dragon slayer's head. "Don't think you're off the hook yet you little brat! I don't care if this isn't your fault. You hurt Lucy and worried so many others." Makarov took a calming breath, "I will decide your punishment for attacking your guild, kidnapping a guild mate and hurting her in one fell swoop later."

Lucy giggled a little seeing Natsu twitch under the master's monstrous hand, "Are you sure you haven't already?"

The master recalled his magic and tucked his hands behind his white Fairy Tail coat, clearing his throat, "Now. We haven't heard any news from Levy in a while, but what we do know still stands. Natsu has, for some mysterious reason, gone into heat and dragged you, Lucy, along with him. The only thing our research has said about fixing your current problem is for the ritual to be completed."

He looked between the two young wizards for a moment, "You two are both of age and more than capable of making your own decisions. If you choose to complete the ritual, becoming mates, then that will be your choice to make together. I just ask that you fill us in on whatever you find out about the dragon slayers and mating once it is complete for the rest of our slayers and for posterity's sake."

Makarov coughed, "That being said, Lucy, if you decide that you do not wish to go through with this, worry not for we will find a way to release you from this barbaric claim, any means necessary. I will not have one of my children trapped and suffering for the sake of another."

Lucy's face glowed with a bright red blush and she simply nodded in agreement. Natsu looked to his Master in respect before turning back to Lucy.

"I suspect you two have much to discuss. I will take some time today to inform the rest of the guild of what is going on. Currently only a few privileged ears have heard the full truth of your condition. If you wish, I can keep it that way."

Lucy paused for a moment, knowing the outburst that would ensue within the wild guild should they all know about this more than uncomfortable situation. She looked at Natsu for a moment, ready to tell the Master to keep it quiet, but then she glanced down at the outstretched arm leading down to her bed. Her face softened as she saw the way Natsu's hand tenderly holding her own, his thumb mindlessly rubbing gentle and comforting circles into her skin. "It's ok. You can tell everyone."

Makarov nodded silently and left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone!

I need to apologize for my absence. Apologies to anyone hoping for a faster update and a big thank you to everyone who commented, followed and favorited Hot Blooded while I was gone. I have no excuse outside of simply losing my muse for a time. I hope you will forgive me.

Please enjoy this next installment and as always, leave a comment for me so I can continue to improve.

Regards,

Cas15

* * *

A deep red flush settled across Levy's cheeks. She huffed as she hiked through the terrain, scratching at her arm. Her brown eyes glanced down for a moment to her forearm, sighing at the silver, metal scales that were starting to appear. _His dragon slayer magic is starting to seep through; I don't have too much time before I succumb to the fever as well._

Searching for Gajeel after he abandoned the guild, _abandoned me more like it_ , was taking longer than Levy had hoped. The longer she walked, the heavier she felt, and the harder it was to drag her weakening body through the woods. She scratched absently at her jawline, feeling the smooth surface of polished iron there too.

The bluenette rested her hands heavily on her knees. The weight of the iron her body was slowly becoming was hard for her little legs to hold up. After a few moments of catching her breath, Levy trudged forward. _I'm not that far behind now. Almost there,_ she mentally assured herself as she continued her slow trek.

Thankfully, tracking her dragon slayer was easy enough. All she needed to do was follow the path of destruction through the trees.

* * *

The blond celestial wizard sighed heavily in thought. Her mind was plagued with the decision before her. _I can either go along with this… mating…_ the word still felt strange in her mind, _and all of the unknown consequences therein, or I can suffer through sickness if I'm not attached to Natsu at the hip._ Her face scrunched up as she thought. _I suppose Natsu's always by me anyways._

"Whoa, Luce!" Her eyebrows flew into her bangs and she turned her face to the pink haired dragon slayer sitting next to her bed.

"Ahh! Natsu! Don't set me on fire!" Lucy pulled her hand from his and waved it about, trying to put out the flames. Natsu stood abruptly and grabbed her forearm, holding her still. In one swift motion he wrapped his mouth around her hand, taking in the flames and putting out the fire.

Lucy's face curled in disgust and she yanked her hand out of her companion's mouth, "Eww gross! I said put it out, not eat me." She wiped her hand on the blanket covering her, grumbling about the slobber between her fingers. "Why would you set me on fire?" she looked to the fire mage's confused face, her voice incredulously shrill.

"But I didn't do that." Natsu stared at her hand as if it were an alien creature. He grabbed her hand again and tugged it to his face, examining it. "I think you did it." He sniffed along her fingers, "Yeah, that's definitely not my magic, although it smells really similar."

Lucy's face reddened in anger and she snatched her hand back, holding it against her chest, "How could it be mine? I'm not the human torch, Natsu, you are." She looked down at her hand, held in her own and marveled silently at her lack of injury. Her skin was still pale and smooth as if it hadn't been engulfed in flame the moment before.

In her contemplation, right before her eyes, her hand ignited again. She squealed in her instinctual panic and waved her hand around to put it back out. Natsu sucked in a large breath, taking the flames from her hand with it.

"I told you it was you." He said smugly, that irritating and endearing smirk picking up the corner of his mouth. "But I like it. Your fire is delicious, Lucy."

* * *

"So Lucy isn't sick?" Gray's incredulous voice cut through the murmuring of his fellow guild mates.

"No, she is responding to Natsu's mating heat. It has some strange relation to his dragon slaying magic. All of our slayers have been notified to watch out for any similar… symptoms and encouraged to stay away from the guild should Natsu be present. It seems that those suffering the mating heat become unnecessarily aggressive and protective over their chosen mate." The master spoke frankly, keeping his embarrassment on behalf of his children at bay. He walked back and forth slowly on the bar, addressing all that were present in the guild hall.

"Is Lucy in danger from this then? She came in so ill that I cannot imagine this is good for her in the least." Erza called out to her master. Her voice was tight and rough and Makarov knew that she was but a moment away from taking on the fire dragon slayer in defense of her friend and team mate.

"As far as we understand, at the moment, no she is not in any danger." The master paused for a moment, clasping his hands behind his back, "Although I cannot say for sure. The old texts that we have are being looked over as we speak. I'm sure Levy will come to us with news soon."

"Uhh… master?" Mira tugged gently on the bottom of Makarov's white, fur rimmed coat. "I don't think Levy is working on the dragon texts right now."

"And why would you say that Mira?" The old man turned to face the white haired take-over mage.

"Well…" Her lilting voice trailed off, "I saw her leave the guild early this morning. She didn't look to good and she seemed really upset."

There was a moment of silence in the large room as everyone processed this information. "Levy left… feeling ill…" Makarov repeated quietly, connecting the dots. His eyes widened for a moment and then he slapped a hand to his face, "And where is Gajeel?" his voice ground out, knowing already that another pair of his children were in trouble.

"He's gone too, master. He left last night with Lily." Mira added again, innocently.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey there.

Apparently my fingers were just itching to type out this next chapter. Please enjoy. Seeing such a quick response after being gone for so long is very encouraging. Please leave a review, it helps keep me going.

On another note, I will be gradually going back through my previous chapters and fixing mistakes that some wonderful reviewers have pointed out to me. Thanks for keeping me accountable.

Regards,

Cas15

* * *

Lucy pulled the sheet of the infirmary bed up to cover most of her face hearing the commotion outside. Her cheeks glowed red knowing that she and her partner, currently watching her carefully, and happily, for any new fires, were the topic of discussion. She deflated a little in the bed and closed her honey brown eyes, "Oh, Natsu, what is happening?"

"You're using fire dragon slayer magic!" He cheered with a wide, face splitting grin. He stood at the end of the bed, leaning over her feet with his hands braced on either side of the now slightly charred mattress. "And it's so delicious." He licked his chops, ready for her next outburst. He had come to realize that she would self-ignite when she was feeling a particularly strong emotion, which was just his luck. His Lucy was one very emotional woman.

Lucy sighed softly at his childish joy, "No, I mean with us," she qualified, "What is going on between us? My body is on fire. I can't seem to get my mind off of…" She trailed, uncomfortable broaching this intimate topic with Natsu. A small fire started under the sheet, engulfing her left foot and she groaned in frustration as Natsu happily sucked up the flames. The blond wizard took a slow, calming breath, "And my body now is _literally_ on fire."

Natsu's face fell from that bright grin and he pulled himself onto the end of the bed, sitting cross-legged on the mattress. Lucy pulled her knees up to accommodate her proximity. His brows drew down and closer together, "Luce," he began.

Lucy could not help the palpitations that fluttered in her chest seeing such a serious face pointed in her direction. _He really is handsome._ She thought idly as she fought to maintain her position, sitting on the far end of the bed, opposite her partner. Her treacherous body was drawn to him, molten, liquid heat settling into her feminine core. She ran her fingers through her hair and did her best to keep her eyes on the fire mage.

"You're my mate, Lucy." The words barreled from his lips and straight into her heart, quickening the palpitations. There was a smattering of pink across the bridge of his nose, and Lucy felt satisfied to know that this wasn't easy for him either. "Igneel didn't tell me much about what's going on, only that it would happen when I got older and that I needed to get stronger."

Lucy scoffed a little, "That seems irresponsible of him to not even warn you of what would happen. This," her hands gestured between the two Fairytail wizards, "feels like something that should have been taught in dragon slayer school."

Natsu brushed off her dismissal of his dragon father, "He told me to get stronger because when I am strong I can protect my mate. I can protect you, Luce." Her breath left her body for a moment, and she shivered feeling a tingling sensation travel up her spine at the intensity of his words. "And now, because we are mates, it seems you can use my magic." His voice got a little huskier, gold flecks sprinkling into his onyx irises, "I love that you have my fire in you."

At that, Lucy burst into wild, red flames. Natsu crawled over her, slipping painlessly into the blaze surrounding her body, and pressed his lips to her. In an instant the flames stopped and Lucy melted into the gentle kiss, savoring the sweet taste of cinnamon dancing over her tongue.

He pulled away from her lips, pressing his forehead to hers. His mouth stretched into a satisfied smirk seeing Lucy's surprised and aroused expression. "Let's go." He said softly, reaching his arms under her shoulders and knees. Natsu gathered his mate gently into his arms and escaped out the very window he had snuck in the night before.

There was a knock at the door to the infirmary and Erza's voice filtered through the heavy wooden frame. When she got no response she entered carefully, peeking into the room. She gasped and stepped inside the infirmary quickly. All that greeted her there was the charred remains of the bed where Lucy once laid and the window open, curtains fluttering about with the breeze.

* * *

Gajeel jerked his head up with a grunt and sniffed the wind. His face tightened in a snarl and he rose to stand. He stepped out of the simple, but solid, iron structure he had built around him. "Shrimp." He growled out, narrowing his red eyes to slits. _I left to keep her safe and now she's following me?_ He crossed his arms over the muscled expanse of his chest, but his aggressive stance softened suddenly, He sniffed again realizing something wasn't right. Her normal scent of vanilla was different, tainted with something more sour. _Kiwi?_

His mouth dropped open and his eyes widened as she came into view. His little shrimp was huffing and puffing her way down his trail of destruction. She dragged herself down the path weakly and his heart dropped to his stomach. He could see a weak smile playing at her lips, but his eyes were drawn down to her chin. Scales of iron were covering her normally soft, pale skin in a hard shell.

"Gajeel." Her voice was weak and it made his knees weaker.

He approached slowly, hands shaking. Panther-Lily flew off of the top of the iron structure, over to Levy. He transformed as he landed next to her into his battle form, carefully wrapping his hands around her shoulders to help hold her up. "Gajeel, she's burning up." The exceed's gruff voice called across to his dragon slayer companion. "Should I take her back to the guild hall?" He asked.

Gajeel bristled seeing his friend touch Levy, despite knowing that Lily posed no threat to his claim. A vicious growl tore from his throat and he stepped more quickly towards the solid script mage and his partner. "Get your paws off of her."

Lily stepped back, face slack in surprise at his partner's response. He shifted back down to his minuscule, kitten-like form, making himself a smaller, less threatening target. The black exceed took off then, knowing that the best option at the moment would be to leave these two, and head back to the guild to warn the others.

Gajeel visibly relaxed, but continued his approach to the staggering bluenette. "You jerk." Her quivering voice tossed out. That terse greeting gave him pause. "You left me like this, you coward." While her words cut through him, he could not help the swell of pride in his chest hearing his woman growl.

"Shrimp," he brought his hand to her face, fingers skimming over the polished scales on her face before tucking his fingers into his hair, "I tried to save you from this. I-I wanted to…" His gravelly voice broke, seeing the exhaustion in her face.

"You kissed me, Gajeel. You kissed me and sealed our fate." She whispered softly between them, "You kissed me and then you ran." That fire in her voice returned. "Could you not see that you were going into the heat as well?"

The iron mage's eyes widened, "W-well I felt the pull, I thought if I could get some distance," She cut him off with a pathetic punch to his shoulder.

"Look at yourself," she ground out, pointing to the iron structure behind them, "You're nesting, you dolt." The longer she remained in his presence, the lighter she felt, as if the weight of the iron in her body was receding. It was quickly replaced, however, by an eager sexual need creeping up in her body. "You were fighting earlier, too, with Natsu."

"I always fight with the Salamander." He defended weakly.

"Not like that you don't." She could not stop the tears pricking in her eyes, "Is the idea of mating me so bad that you would leave me like this?" She cursed herself, feeling a tear run a wet track down her cheek.

His defenses crumbled and he pulled his little script wizard into his arms, clutching her tightly to his chest. He could feel the weight of iron in her body and felt a bubble of satisfaction that his woman could use his magic. She seemed to soften in his arms, the iron scales on her skin shrinking away.

After a few moments of comfortable silence he spoke, his voice a harsh whisper, "I didn't want to hurt you again, Shrimp." He tightened his grip around her, "But I'll stop running."


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone!

Thank you very much for your kind responses. I'll do my best to keep the content coming for you all! This chapter features some seriously adult content, so I'm warning you now. If you do not want to read this, you do not have to.

This was a bit of a doozy to write. Please be kind to me as I've never written a scene like this before.

Please enjoy.

Regards,

Cas15

 **WARNING: ADULT CONTENT**

* * *

He kicked the door open, the hinges of the heavy wooden door protesting as it swung out of his way. She laughed softly at the strangely heaped piles of mementos scattered about the room. "So you cleaned for me, huh?" Lucy could not keep the smile off of her face. Natsu's home was still a wreck, cluttered with souvenirs and posters from their various jobs over the years. She could tell, however, that her faithful companion had tried to straighten things up for her, clearing a semi-walkable path throughout the home.

"Huh, well I guess I did." The dragon slayer shrugged with a face splitting grin. Lucy leaned into his hold, wrapping her arms around his neck, tucking her face into the white scarf hanging loosely around his neck. He stepped inside, savoring every inch of contact between their bodies. He looked down to her, eyes shimmering with flecks of gilded amber in heated charcoal.

Natsu would remember every minute detail from this moment, he promised himself, as he carefully walked between the piles of his treasure, his hoard. His eyes briefly flicked to the pile of cushions and blankets in the back of the room. This was his den. His home. The fire mage gently laid the woman in his arms in the center of the soft nest that he had built the day before, only briefly recalling returning to his house after he had been kicked out of the infirmary. He dropped unceremoniously to his knees beside her, taking in the flush of her cheeks, the aroused sheen in her eyes. Yes, he was the dragon roosting over the captured princess in his lair, and if he had his way, would make her his queen.

Lucy looked up at the predatory man kneeling above her. She should feel scared, she concluded, all tucked away with a dragon slayer that had the worst of intentions. She felt only safety in this hideaway, however; safety and desire. She lifted her arms towards him, the soft skin of her finger tips brushing against his biceps. She felt the skin, wrapped tightly over his muscled arms, rise to bumps. Lucy could have sworn she saw a small shiver run down her slayer's body before he dipped down into her arms, wrapping his own around her curvaceous frame.

Natsu groaned in delight, pressing his body against hers. He tucked his nose against her neck, taking great pleasure in the scent of strawberries and cinnamon swirling up his nose. It was at this moment that the fire dragon slayer realized something new and wonderful about his companion. With the fire of his draconic father always simmering beneath his skin, most people felt cool to him. He never minded this, knowing that he was just unnaturally warm. He smiled however, against her shoulder, feeling her compressed against his body, and let the wonderful warmth of her skin against his sink in.

He settled himself between the sweet softness of her thighs, holding her close to him, as if in a moment she would disappear. The stiff member between his own thighs pressed eagerly against her sensitive mound. There were only a few things on his mind in this moment of sweet oblivion. Lucy was his mate, his body was urging him to take her as his own, claiming her for himself, and from the soft gasp of pleasure that sneaked past her sweet lips he knew that Lucy wanted him just as badly.

* * *

There was an uneasy tension in the shade of the iron tent that Gajeel had constructed. The bluenette sat on one side of the structure, her eyes trained on the tense iron dragon slayer, doing his best to keep his hands to himself. She did not appreciate his restraint.

"I won't hurt you again, kid." Gajeel ground out. He was sitting cross-legged, eyes closed in concentrated frustration, his wide hands pressing his knees down to the hard ground beneath him. His mind was filled with all of the deliciously naughty things he could do to the woman that sat across from him. In his mind's eye he could see the soft skin of her thighs draped over his hips. He could swear he could feel the silky flesh of her wide hips in his hands. _God damn those hips._ "I promised I wouldn't run anymore, but I-" His gravelly voice was cut off.

"We both know you won't, Gajeel. You could never hurt me, Gajeel. You care too much." Levy's cheeks were red, glowing in the frustration of his continued refusal and the urgent need growing in her body. Her eyebrows furrowed together in her angry dissatisfaction. She itched to touch him, to be touched. She wanted him to ravage her, but he seemed to be too scared to give into his own need that she knew he felt. On the one hand, the books she had studied described the need the dragons and their mates experienced during their heat, but on the other hand, she could not miss the thick bulge pressing against the fabric of Gajeel's pants.

The way he sat, putting himself on display for her, was sheer torture.

"Do you not want to mate me?" Her voice came out in a desperate squeak.

"Of course I do, Shrimp." Gajeel ground out the terse sentence, a shockingly pink blush playing across his harsh cheekbones.

At his admission, Levy blew out a heavy breath. He still wasn't moving. The solid script mage steeled herself from her embarrassment and rose to her feet. She saw his nose twitch, his expression grew harder. He could smell her. He could smell the deep, aching need that he caused. That realization made her shiver.

Boldly, she hiked the skirt of her tangerine dress up to her hips as she dropped herself against his lap, her hips straddling his. A lilting, feminine moan cut through the quiet in the magic made room as she pressed her quivering center against his hardened member.

"Then take me." She whispered softly, lips pressed against his ear.

"Fuck." The growled curse reverberated through her body and she practically melted in satisfaction feeling his hands grip her waist. She leaned back, ever so slightly, so that her nose was just barely brushing his. "Are you sure, Shrimp?" His crimson gaze tore into hers and all she could do was nod. Levy's breath quickened and then stopped as he forcefully pressed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss. Her eyes shut tightly and she draped her arms over his shoulders. Gajeel snagged her bottom lip between his teeth and gently tugged.

The iron mage's chest rumbled with barely restrained need. He reached a hand between them roughly tugging at his belt and the opening of his pants. His heart hammered in his ears as he kept his eyes on the beautiful wizard that stole his heart. With a coarse exhale, he freed himself from the confines of his pants and then sucked in a hissing breath when his turgid flesh grazed against the panty covered mound of his mate.

"Oh shit." She was wet. Levy's hands were pushing into his wild mane as Gajeel stiffened. "Don't move." He ground out curtly. He was struggling to keep himself under control. She rolled her hips to tempt him, eliciting a lusty moan from herself. "Ah, hell. You moved."

He snuck his hand down again and pushed the offending fabric of her underwear to the side. His finger grazed the swollen nub between her sensitive lips and he took great pleasure in the shiver that his touch sent down her spine.

"Last chance, Levy." He said. His voice was no more than a gruff whisper. He slipped his hands to wrap around the soft flesh of her backside, lifting her up above his eager length. She pressed her now slightly swollen lips to his and he growled into the kiss, taking that as her acceptance.

He pushed her down onto him, the tight grip of her dripping snatch stealing the breath from his lungs.

She cried out in the painful pleasure of her small body stretching around the girth of him. Her body's need sky rocketed as it accepted the iron hard length of his cock.

It was here that they found their rhythm, in her rocking hips against his thrusting ones, in his masculine groans and her mewling moans, and in their heartbeats syncing together as they mated.

Gajeel could feel that they were both coming close to the edge of orgasm. Her sweet walls were quivering around him, her soft moans turning to shrieking cries of pleasure. "Do you trust me?" His voice was broken and harsh. He could not dwell long on the angry tone in his voice because his body tightened.

"Yes..." Was her gasping reply.

His grip on her hips tightened and her eyes widened, watching his skin turn dark. She could feel his power as he shifted into his dragon force mode. Levy could not restrain the strangled cry of her orgasm feeling him plant himself deeply within her. The inhuman growling that echoed in the room was accompanied by the throbbing of his member within her.

Her back arched feeling him pour himself into her body and her fingernails scratched against the hardened skin on his shoulders.

After a few moments, the pair slouched down, Gajeel laying on the hard ground and his mate settled atop him, his softening member still within her.

* * *

Lucy and Natsu had taken their time removing one another's clothing. The latter had reveled in every new inch of skin revealed on his sweet companion's frame. While he had seen her before in the nude, he'd never seen her like this: pale skin flushed with desire, breasts rising quickly with her shuddering breath, and lips parted waiting for his own to meet them.

His hands started at her hips and he marveled at their difference in skin tone as he swept them up her abdomen, grazing over her breasts and ending on the back of her neck, his fingers starting to push into her hair. He had never been more pleased seeing his golden skin against her porcelain tone. He pulled her face to his, closing his eyes as he initiated a gentle kiss.

His body ached to be inside of her, to relentlessly pound his way to release. He fought that urge, however, knowing that her body was still tired from her fight with the mating fever. He would take his sweet time and endure the torturous pleasure.

Lucy whimpered softly into the kiss, her hands snaking into his wild, pink hair. Her nailed scratched lightly at his scalp before they traveled down his neck and onto his shoulders, pulling his bare chest against her own. Natsu groaned softly, feeling the tight peaks of her raspberry colored nipples pressing into his skin.

He fought to keep control, running his hands back down her body, skimming along the curve of her flesh. The dragon slayer pulled away from their kiss and trailed soft pecks down the side of her neck and into the valley of her breasts. He detoured left, catching that tempting bud between his lips and sucking gently. His right hand came up massage her right globe of flesh. He delighted in the little gasp his lips and tongue elicited from her throat. Just to be fair, he released his lips from her nipple with a pop and went on to devour the other.

Lucy quivered with need. Her partner's ministrations over her sensitive flesh only highlighted the delightful anguish that wracked her. _Mavis does that feel good._ Her fingers tangled themselves in his hair as he kissed his way south.

"Oh!" Her mouth dropped open and her back arched as his mouth met the swollen, dripping flesh of her womanhood. His tongue felt like probing fire as it sent incredible sensations through her body, each wave of pleasure pooling in her womb. Lucy's hands tightened in his hair and Natsu grunted at the slight pain it caused. He did not push her hands away though.

He pulled his lips away for a moment, sliding a hand from one of her wide hips and snaking it up between her legs. Without warning he pushed his middle finger inside of her spasming core. The fire wizard could not stop the growl that rumbled through his chest feeling her tight, wet heat. He gently started to curl that finger, back and forth within her.

Lucy gasped and writhed around him. "N-Natsu! Oh! That's too much!" Her hands left his hair to push his away, but he shouldered her protests away.

"I want this. I need to see you cum, Luce." Natsu tortured himself, feeling the walls of her sweet channel grasping at his finger. He could only imagine the sensation around his own throbbing need. Eventually he added a second finger, stretching her gently, preparing her. He saw his mate squirm and gasp against his hands and knew she would soon tumble over the precipice into a beautiful orgasm.

She did, and he was ready. The moment her body quaked into the throes of her orgasm, Natsu quickly rose up over her, settled himself between her thighs and penetrated her. In one swift thrust he took her maidenhead, using the pleasure of her passionate release to distract from the pain. His hands tightened to fists next to her as he entered her scorching, quivering heat. _Control._ He thought to himself.

Natsu uncurled his fingers as he began to slowly thrust within her. Lucy's long legs wrapped around his tense body and her hand reached for his. He wove his fingers into hers and her eyes met his. "I love you." It was a whispered confession that rocked him to his very soul.

Natsu wrapped his arms around her tightly, his hips increasing their rhythm. Scales appeared on his skin, slowly creeping their way around his body. She heard the animalistic growl that broke through their huffing breath. Swiftly, he took them both over that edge whimpering and gasping on the way down. His magic surrounded him, the warmth and glow of a fire filling the small house.

After some time, their bodies lay slack in the mess of pillows and blankets. He pulled himself free of her body with a satisfied sigh, their mixed essence dripping from her slowly. He curled around her, pulling her onto her side with him. He held her possessively.

"I love you too."


End file.
